Tybalt's Point Of View
by GothicFairy1593
Summary: This is my monologue of "Romeo & Juliet" for my English class. Tell me what you think about it! This could be rated K , but because some of the words used I'll put it under T... just to be safe


_Author's Note: Okay people, this is something completely different of what I normally write... Actually this is my English work. I had to make a five minutes monologue using one of the characters from "Romeo & Juliet". I think that William Shakespeare is a genius, but I'm not very fond of this play. Rome and Juliet are so pathetic.. Pfft! If I had a boyfriend and that moron kill himself because he thought I was dead I would definitely NOT stab myself to death! I would cry, and probably get into depression and stuff, but I wouldn't commit suicide!! __***Relax Laura, take it easy.*** Anyway, this is what I came up with. I selected Tybalt because in the BBC "Rome & Juliet" TV Series Alan Rickman played this character ***Giggles***. Like all of you know I'm not the best writer ever... So I would really appreciate if you could tell me what you think about it, any possible error, and what can I do to improve my monologue. T-H-A-N-K-S-!-!-!  
_

_Author's Note 2: I also have to dramatize this monologue in front of my class, so the words in bold and italic are some of the things I'll be doing. Lol! Can you imagine me in some kind of costume like the one Alan Rickman used while playing Tybalt? Oh God... XD  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Rome & Juliet" [obviously] and no infringement is intended... it's only a school work. _

* * *

**_*Tybalt appeared pacing slowly in front of the audience. He seems to be thinking aloud, talking to himself* _**

Is life fair? Apparently not ... Do a good deed is rewarded? I don't think so...

_***He stop walking and direct his gaze to the front of the audience, but without actually looking at them***_

Tybalt, that's my name. Many consider me a cold-hearted killer, intimidating, vengeful and with explosive temperament. On second thought ... _***He tilts his dead a bit, like concentrating in something* **_I am all those things. But I'm not a common murderer ... I Just kill when absolutely necessary. And I fight only when the case warrants it, like when defending the honor of my family. Because of that sense of protectiveness I felt towards my family was that my life ended in chaos.

_***He starts pacing again.***_

A few days ago while walking through Verona I found myself facing a quarrel in the town square. The fight was between some guards of my uncle Capulet's house, and those despicable Montagues'. No doubt those bastards were the ones that started the fight. When I went to them that fool, Benvolio, decided to show. Of course I was not going to let him trampled the honor of my family, so I fought _***He drew his sword, moving it pretending he was fighting right now* **_to defend the pride of the Capulets ... until the Prince came and broke the fight. _***He put back the sword in his belt***_

_***Tybalt stand still facing the audience* **_

Again they told me I was being a temperamental person, hostile and violent. But I was just defending the Capulets from those damn Montagues! They do not deserve mercy. But my uncle doesn't see it that way ... _***He sighed deeply* **_He have been in a blood feud with the house of the Montagues for years, and he still allowed that Romeo bandit to enter the party. It was a disgrace to our family! And when I tried to make that _***In a sarcastic, mocking tone of voice* **_"well educated young man" leave, my uncle Capulet force me to go ... I knew this would end badly, nothing good comes from the Montagues.

Of course I was right. That Romeo decided to act like damn cupid and woo my little cousin Juliet. Damn teenagers, talking about love for all eternity and all that crap ... Please! Juliet is only thirteen years old, and Romeo is... _***Mocking tone***_ what? Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen? Pfft! Plus the Montagues are our enemies, our rivals... _***He stars speaking louder, almost shouting* **_How could Juliet betrayed us like that? Damn young people with raging, uncontrolled hormones. And that's not all, they decided to marry without permission from my uncle Capulet. Who does that priest believe he is allowing such thing? It's an outrage! And they thought I didn't knew anything ... they were so wrong.

That afternoon I went to the plaza looking for Romeo. Nobody messes with my family, much less an imbecile _***Emphasis in the word "imbecile"* **_Montague, and gets away with it. I went looking for Romeo but instead I found that trouble-maker Mercutio. I tried to avoid him until I found Romeo. But when I headed towards him that Mercutio got in my way. I had no choice but to fight him to death ... well, his anyway. _***He said this with a small smile on his lips***_ Of course I had to leave, not wanting to get into more trouble. But anyway. They couldn't do anything to me, Mercutio started the fight and I just attack him as a defense.

_***He starts pacing, again, in front of the audience***_

Returning I met a furious Romeo. He wanted to start a quarrel, and I happily consented to that. I had not forgotten that this young man was corrupting the innocence of my cousin Juliet. Besides, I am the best swordsman in Verona, everyone knew it. When I was about to kill him _***Once more Tybalt drew his sword pretending to be fighting* **_the impossible happened ... that bastard stabbed me with his sword _***He stabs himself with his own sword***_... Damn! How can life be so unfair and so cruel? _***He starts to cough and lean his weight in the nearest desk, looking tired, defeated***_ How this moron manages to beat me and come out as the winner while I, that just wanted to defend the family I love so much, their honor, reputation and pride, end up being the loser .…? _**He coughs even more and he can barely stand now. He's about to collapse on the floor***_

This is the end of Tybalt, _***Not having enough strength he falls to his knees* **_the nephew of Capulet and Lady Capulet, Juliet's cousin, _***More coughs. He can barely speak now.* **_the best swordsman and fighter who ever walked the floor of Verona ... _***He looks toward the audience and lay completely on his back* **_this world is definitely a cruel one… _***Tybalt dies* **_

_**

* * *

**_

_So, what do you think? Good, okay, pathetic, a disaster?? Really, feel free to tell me anything, I won't commit suicide because of your review... ;)_

_Btw, if any of "The Nanny" fans is reading this I just wanted to let you know that probably this week I'll be posting a new story. It's my response to LongVodka's challenge. Also I'm working on another project... but this one is kind of a secret. *wink* Hopefully you'll like it!_

_Have a nice week everyone!!_

_Without wax,  
**Laura.**  
_


End file.
